Nuevo Peligro
by makoto-mai
Summary: [Cap. 4!] "Las cartas y todos sus poderes me pertenecerán!" alguien llega a perturbar la tranquilidad de Sakura y sus amigos...(SS, ET, N?) R&R!
1. Prólogo

Un Nuevo Peligro

Disclaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp, salvo dos o tres personajes que aparecen en este fic...que son de mi propiedad ^^

**pensamientos

() notas de autor

Este fanfic esta basado completamente en el manga, nada de lo que sale en el anime tendrá alguna relevancia en esta historia.

**Un Nuevo Peligro**

-Prólogo-

Era el siglo XIX en Hong Kong; la era en la que lo misterioso y mágico reinaban en China:  Existían fábulas y leyendas de Dioses que convivían armoniosamente con los humanos; Héroes que luchaban contra monstruos; y Magos poderosos, unos buenos y otros malos y ambiciosos.

Era la época en la que dos, reales, poderosos magos existían.  Tenían una hermosa y transparente amistad.  Uno de ellos, Clow Reed, de cabellos negros y largos, hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos grises y tez blanca; sería conocido en un futuro, por la creación del libro Clow y los guardianes del mismo.  El otro, Liang Long, de cabellos castaños obscuros y muy cortos, ojs azules y tez un poco tostada; sólo sería recordado por sus amigos y familiares, como fundador del Clan Long.

Ambos magos irradiaban una profunda calma y paz en sus rostros.  ëstos, enfrentaron juntos las duras pruebas que todo mago debe enfrentar; hasta que se separaron y cada quien comenzó su vida; Clow en Hong Kong y Long en Shanghai.

Ambos murieron muchos años después; Long de viejo, dejándole su legado a sus descendientes; y Clow, quien había preparado su muerte, dejó todo listo para que una persona en específico se encargara de su creación.

Así, llegamos al presente y nos encontramos en la región de Tomoeda, en Japón.  En esta pequeña cuidad, existe una familia muy peculiar.  El padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, es profesor de Antropología en la Universidad...esto es muy normal si, pero lo que no saben es que éste amable y apuesto hombre, es la media reencarnación del mago Clow.  La madre, Nadeshiko, nieta de un millonario anciano, murió a la edad de 27 años, dejándo dos hijos; un niño de 10 años y una niña de tan sólo 3 añitos; el hijo mayor, Tuoya, heredó de ésta la habilidad de sentir presencias y ver fantasmas; y la niña, Sakura, cuando tenía 10 años encontró en la biblioteca de su padre un libro muy extraño y al abrirlo, accidentalmente, disperso su contenido y se convirtió en Card Captor, cargo que fue otorgado por la bestia que guarda el sello, Keroberos; un ente mágico que es regido por el sol; y que al haber perdido las cartas que son la fuente de su poder, fuego y tierra, quedó reducido a la humillante forma de un 'muñeco de felpa'.  Este guardian ayudó a la chica a reunir todas las cartas y asi poder despertar al juez Yue; un ser mágico de aspecto angelicalmente serio, cuyo nonbre significa 'Luna', astro por el que es regido.

Cuando Sakura logra reunir todas las cartas y pasa la prueba del juez, se convierte en maestra de cartas y dueña de los guardianes.  Tras estos sucesos, aparece la otra mitad del mago Clow, haciendo que cosas extrañas sucedan en Tomoeda; la intención de esta persona, Eriol Hiragizawa, era la de ayudar a Sakura a convertir las cartas 'Clow' a cartas 'Sakura'.

****

Continuara...

****

A.N: Bien esto es solo un abreboca, para contarles cómo sucedieron las cosas, para las personas que no han leído el manga; espero haya sido de su agrado y se haya entendido -_-'.  Espero sus comentarios y si lo encuentran muy malo, por favor sepan que es mi primer fic de Sakura.  n_n'


	2. Capitulo I

Un Nuevo Peligro

Disclaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp, salvo dos o tres personajes que aparecen en este fic...que son de mi propiedad ^^

**pensamientos

() notas de autor

**Un Nuevo Peligro**

-Capítulo I- (El Inicio)

Seis años han pasado desde aquella última batalla, la región de Tomoeda esta tranquila, así como las vidas de las personas que habitan en ella; y una vez más nos enconramos con Sakura Kinomoto y sus amigos, comenzando el primer semestre del último año de preparatoria.

Ahora, les contaré un poco acerca de las personas cercanas a esta dulce niña.  Shaoran Li ahora vive en Japón y desde hace unos años tiene una relación muy bonita con Sakura, para desagrado de Touya ¬¬.  Chiharu Mihara y Yamazaki Takashi, se mudaron con sus familias a Tokyo y estudian juntos; esta de más decir que son novios.  Risa Sasaki y Yoshiyiki Terada, formalizaron su relación y decidieron que, cuando Rika terminara la preparatoria, se casarían.  Eriol Hiragizawa, luego de regresar a Inglaterra, vivió por unos años con Kaho Mizuki y sus guardianes; era muy feliz...o parecía serlo; por más amor que Kaho le ofrecía, éste parecía no obtener sificiente, era como si algo faltara en su vida...pero no sabía qué?!, hasta que la chica del Templo Tsukimine le hizo entender, a su pesar, que lo que le faltaba  a su vida era 'ella'.

Tras entender esto Eriol regresó a Japón, dos meses antes de comenzar las clases, y se le declaró a Tomoyo, amor al que ella correspondió sin pensar.

Ahora...Naoko Yanagisawa...que se puede decir de ella?, pues que sigue siendo la misma chica enamorada del suspenso y lo paranormal ^.^'.

Y así...legamos al primer día del mes de Abril, cumpleaños de Sakura y comienzo del primer semestre del último año de preparatoria...

"Sakura-chan...despierta" dijo Kero aún adormilado.

"mmm...un...poc...zzZZ..."

"Sakura-chan, llegarás tarde" hablo el gurdián ahora más despierto y sonando un poco exasperado.

"...zzZZzzzZZ..."

"SSAAKKUURRAA!!!!" gritó Kero con todas sus fuerzas "*no comprendo cómo todavía logra quedarse dormida...-_-'*"

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" dijo Sakura despertando agitada "...qué pasa kero??!!" 

"Llegarás tarde el primer día!!" dijo Kero enseñandole el reloj.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

"Al parecer el monstruo ya se despertó" dijo Touya mirando hacia la parte de arriba de las escaleras y escuchando el escandalo que tenía Sakura en su habitación.

"El pastel ya esta listo! ^^" habló Fujitaka terminando de decorar el pastel de cumpleaños de Sakura. (es 1º de abril)

"No se lo enseñes todavía papá...es capaz de comerselo y no dejar nada para nostros...es un monstruo"

"Te escuche, hermano!!" dijo Sakura llegando a la puerta de la cocina en ese momento.

"Ohayou Sakura-san, y un muy Feliz Cumpleaños!" habló Fujitaka acercandose a ella para abrazárla.

"Gracias papá! ^^"

"Hmm...un año más para el monstruo, Felicidades!" dijo Touya haciendole mimos en el cabello.

"¬¬...gracias, hermano"

"Bien!, ahora a desayunar" dijo fujitaka sentandose en su lugar de la mesa y esperando a que sus hijos hicieran lo mismo.

"Itadakimasu!" dijeron los tres al unísono.

"Sakura-san, tus amigos vendrán después de clases, verdad?" habló Fujitaka mientras veía cómo su hija devoraba su desayuno con cara de felicidad, pues habían hecho su desayuno favorito.

"...vendrán...T-O-D-O-S? ò_ó"  dijo Touya mirando a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos refiriendose, po supuesto, a su cuñado.

"si...todos!" respondio la chica disfrutando con la reacción de su hermano.

"bueno, espero que tu amigo amarillo no se coma el pastel antes" comento Fujitaka muy tranquilamente.

"Ô.Ô!"

"no tienen por que fingir más" dijo Fujitaka con una amable sonrisa en su rostro "ya lo se todo; ahora que puedo sentir su presencia, hemos estado hablando un poco".

"han...hablado?" habló Sakura todavía en shock.

"si ^.^"

Luego de un rato de silencio, Touya habló, cambiando bruscamente de tema "hmm..se te hace tarde monstruo".

Sakura miro su reloj "ay si, gracias...por la comida" suena la corneta de un auto "hmmm...ya llegó!" termino de comerse lo último que tenía y salio corriendo para terminar de prepararse.

"ese mocoso...¬¬*" dijo Touya levantandose y diriguiendose a la puerta.

"Buenos días...cuñado" dijo Shaoran cerrando la puerta del conductor de su pequeño auto (un Mercedez descapotable).

"estoy lista!" dijo Sakura saliendo de la casa "Buenos días!" saludando con un beso en la mejilla a Shaoran y montandose en el auto "adios hermano!"

"adios!" respondió el hermano celoso despidiendola con la mano "*pequeño mocoso*"

Se fueron en el auto, mientras Touya se quedó en la puerta de la casa, obsevando con ojos asesinos como se alejaban, su hermana y...el mocoso.  Al llegar a la escuela, Shaoran debía dirigirse a la oficina del director, mientras que Sakura entraba al salón de clases.

"Buenos días, chicas!" habló Sakura entrando al salón de clases.

"Buenos días, Sakura-chan!" respondieron Tomoyo y Naoko.

"llegaste temprano hoy" dijo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura pícaramente.

"Shaoran me fue a buscar ^o^"

"menos mal, porque con tus patines no lo hubieses logrado ^^'" le recordo Naoko.

"Buenos días, a sus lugares por favor" dijo el profesor entrando al aula "en este nuevo año escolar, tendrán tres compañeros nuevos".

"tres?!" dijeron todos los chicos y chicas de la clase susurrando.

Escribiendo los nombres en la pizarra el profesor habló nuevamente "sus nombres son, Li Shaoran, Hiragisawa Eriol y Long Xi-wang" dirigiendose a ellos "pasen por favor".

Entran lo chicos, tres colirios debo decir ^_~, y se presentan. El primero, alto, de contextura delgada, pero musculosa, espalda ancha, cabellos cortos y ojos color café; el segundo, tambien alto, de contextura delgada pero no muy musculosa, cabellos negros y largos, hasta la mitad de la espalda y recogidos en una cola baja, ojos grises y anteojos; y el tercero, un poco más alto y musculoso que los anteriores, tambien de cabellos negros, pero mas largos, hasta la cintura y ojos en una mezcla entre verde, azul y miel.

Al ver a estos tres bombones, los comentarios de las chicas y las miradas asesinas de los chicos, no se hicieron esperar.

"Wow!, que lindos son!! *_*" dijeron las chicas sussurrando unas con otras.

"Hmp!...no se que les ven!" dijeron los chicos tambien susurrando.

"Buenos días!" dijeron los tres chicos nuevos.

"Bien chicos, al final hay varios puestos, escojan los de su preferencia" les dijo el profesor.

Las chicas estaban sentadas como solían sentarse en la primaria y los chicos hicieron lo mismo, sólo que ahora Naoko se sentaba delante de Tomoyo y, Xi-wang, el chico nevo, estaba a su derecha.

La mañana transcurrió sin contratiempos y después de clases, se dirigieron a casa de Sakura para celebrar el cumpleaños de ésta.

"Ya llegamos!" dice Sakura mientras se quitan los zapatos y los bolsos.

"Bienvenidos!, buenas tardes...Sakura-san, llegaron tres postales para tí"  dijo Fujitaka mientras se dirigen a la sala.

"tres?" pregunto sakura, más para si misma, tomandolas de una mesita "a ver...una de Chiharu-chan y Yamazaki-kun...una de Rika-chan y Terada-sensei...y una de..." las nombra mientras las ve y las lee "...ah! Kaho-san!" Eriol entristece un poco y Tomoyo lo nota "tenía tiempo que no me escribía!".

Luego de leer las postales, Fujitaka los invitó a sentarse en la sala para que hablaran, mientras él servía té y galletas; y Touya abría la puerta...porque estaba sonando el timbre...(lógico no? ^^')

Al abrir la puerta "Y-Yuki..."

"...p-puedo pasar?" dijo Yukito después de un rato de silencio pues se había quedado petrificado.

"claro!" respondió touya haciendose a un lado "vienes por...Sakura?"

"por supuesto, no me perdería por nada su cumpleaños" respondió Yukito entrando a la sala.

"*Yuki...*" penso Touya mientras acompañaba a su amigo a la sala.

"Yukito-san!, que bueno que viniste, tenía tiempo que no te veía! ^o^" dijo Sakura acercandose a él con una sonrisa.

"no me perdería tu cumpleaños, Sakura-chan" dijo Yuki entregandole su regalo "espero que lo disfrutes".

Sakura abre el regalo y lo enseña a todos, Yukito la observa muy feliz cuando de pronto siente que lo toman por un brazo y, delicadamente, lo llevan a la cocina.

"Touya...qué pasa?" dijo un Yukito muy confundido.

"Necesito que hablemos, y no quiero que me dejes hablando sólo como haces siempre."

"Touya...por fav..."

"Yuki, escuchame si?" habló Touya tomando a Yuki por los antebrazos.

"...esta bien...te escucho"

"quería decirte que, cuando te dí mis poderes..." comenzó Touya pero fue interrumpido por Yukito.

"Touya..."

"Yuki!...¬_¬...cuando te dí mis poderes, al parecer no los perdí por completo..."

"...cómo?" preguntó Yukito obviamente confundido pues se suponía que debía perder todos sus poderes mágicos.

"así como lo oyes, yo tampoco entiendo cómo sucedió. Pero la cuestión es que desde hace unas semanas, he comenzado a sentir la presencia de las personas y...vi a mi madre" continuó Touya sonriendo melancólicamente al recordar a su madre.

"viste...a tu...madre?"

"asi es...asi que no tienes porque sentirte mal, además ya te había dicho que no iba a permitir que desaparecieras ^^" dijo Touya jalando los cachetes de Yukito, como siempre había hecho, mientras éste sólo sonreía.

Luego de un rato de silencio, Touya habló "...bueno, sera mejor que regresemos a la sala, el mocoso esta con mi hermana".

"todavía la celas de ese modo?" dijo Yuki riendo "no has cambiado nada  XD"

"cállate ¬¬...ahora dime, esta todo bien entre nosotros?"

"si ^^"

En la sala, Fujitaka había repartido el pastel y los chicos estaban hablando animadamente. Shaoran tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura; Touya al ver esto se colocó entre ellos mandando miradas asesinas al chico chino.

"hermano!" dijo Sakura molestandose por la actitud de su hermano hacia su novio, estaba ya un poco cansada de eso.

"bueno, se hace trade sera mejor que nos retiremos" dijo Tomoyo notando lo que sucedia.

"si, mañana hay clases" asintió Eriol.

"mmm...si, los acompaño a la puerta" dijo Sakura levantándose de su puesto y acompñando a sus amigos a la puerta.

En la puerta todos se despiden y cuando se retiraron Sakura le reclamó a Touya por su actitud para con Shaoran.

"siempre has sabido que ese chiquillo no me agrada..." dijo Touya con naturalidad y sin mirar a su hermana.

"si, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué?!" dijo Sakura colocándose frente a él para que la mirara a los ojos.

"por-porque...porque" comenzó touya pero su orgullo no lo deja expresar sus sentimientos "porque no me gusta y punto!!"

"eres insoportable!" le gritó Sakura retirandose a su habitación y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

"Touya-kun...no debiste..." le dijo Fujitaka a su hijo, el que se había quedado mirando al lugar dónde se había parado su hermana hace segundos.

"lo se papá..." dijo Touya dejándose caer en el sofá  "disculpame".

"no es a mi a quien debes pedirle disculpas, hijo" le recordó Fujitaka.

"lo se...lo se..."

A la mañana siguiente, la hora del desayuno fué horrible; Sakura no habló con nadie, no estaba molesta con su padre, él no tenía culpa de nada, era sólo que no se sentía de humor como para conversar, y por supuesto, no hablaría con su hermano, estaba realmente molesta con él. Desde que conoció a Shaoran, lo trató mal; esta bien, ella lo entendía al principio, pero ya después de tantos años conociéndolo y sabiendo que no era una mala persona y, peor aún, que la amaba!...Sakura no entendía por qué su harmano tenía que ser tan obstinado.

Sakura terminó su desayuno, se despidió de su padre y se fué rumbo a la preparatoria. Touya se sentía muy mal; si es cierto que no era la primera vez que peleaba con su hermana, porque todos lo hacen, pero sí que era la primera vez que peleaban de verdad; mientras la observava desayunar, más pequeño y miserable se sentía y cuando terminó su desayuno y no se despidió de él, se sintió morir. Ella era lo único que le quedaba de su madre y aunque él aún podía verla de vez en cuando, no era lo mismo que tener a Sakura hablándole de lo que le pasaba en el día con la alegría y la energía que la caracterizaban...y ahora había perdido el privilegio de verla así, por culpa de su estúpido orgullo; pero eso no se quedaría así, esa noche cuando la viera, hablaría con ella, eso ténganlo por seguro.

Por otro lado, estaba Fujitaka, que sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía a Touya con el novio de Sakura, eran simples celos. Ya había perdido a su madre y la sóla idea de ver que alguien podría llevarse lejos a su hermana lo volvía loco. Touya desde siempre se había comportado asi con ella, siempre protegiéndola de todo y de todos, era algo innato en él; pero Fujitaka sabía que ellos arreglarían sus problemas y que tarde o temprano, Touya terminaría confiando en Shaoran.

Llegó la tarde y Sakura se encontraba preparando la cena, era su turno, mientras Kero la 'ayudaba' un poco.

"...entónces, estás molesta con tu hermano...porque trata mal al mocoso..." dijo Kero analizando la situación.

"Ò_Ó, estoy harta de que lo llamen mocoso, él tiene un nombre!" dijo Sakura molestandose nuevamente.

"está bien ó_ò, no te molestes conmigo Sakurita" dijo Kero acariciando el cabello de Sakura para calmar sus animos.

"Ya llegué!" dijo Touya desde la puerta.

"qué vas a hacer, le hablarás?" preguntó Kero a Sakura.

"no" fue su simple y directa respuesta.

"ya llegué, mosntruo" djo Touya entrando a la cocina y  mirando a Kero, buscando aprobación.

"...Kero, búscame la sal, por favor..." dijo Sakura ignorando por completo a su hernamo.

"si..." dijo Kero negando con la cabeza hacia Touya mientras entregaba la sal "aquí estaá, Sakura".

"gracias..."

"Sakura...podemos hablar?" dijo Touya en un susurro.

"la cena estará lista en unos minutos..., Kero" comento Sakura, aún ignorando a su hermano.

"Sakura...lo siento...no debí..." dijo Touya mirando a su hermana ignorarlo mientras Sakura no le respondía nada.

"se que he hecho mal todos estos años, pero es que él...él" continuo Touya.

"él qué?" preguntó Sakura muy interesada en lo que podría decir su hermano.

"...eres la única hermana que tengo...y él...te llevará lejos de mí algún día..."

"Touya..." dijo Sakura mirando a su hermano, con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos.

"te prometo que de ahora en adelante trataré de no portarme mal con él...ahora, déjame secar esas lágrimas" dijo Touya sacando un pañuelo "...es raro ver a un monstruo llorando..."

"hermano!" dijo Sakura riendo y abrazándolo "gracias...por todo."

"que bien que ya se arreglaron...me tenían estresado" comentó Kero tomando un sorbo de té.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente y nuestros amigos decidieron hacer algo, para variar, y practicar un poco. Con la carta 'The Illusion', imaginaron un gigantesco y poderoso monstruo, contra el que, Sakura, Keroberos, Yue, Shaoran e incluso Eriol, estaban luchando, mientras Tomoyo...los filmaba (n_n')

"Cielos es muy fuerte!" dijo Kero evadiendo los ataques del monstruo.

El monstruo lanza un zarpaso hacia Sakura y Kero se mete en medio y ataca con una enorme llamarada, dejando al monstruo bastante aturdido.

"jijijiji ^^ *Si hacemos más a menudo podré filmar a Sakura con los trajes que confecciono...*" pensó Tomoyo mientras grababa la 'hermosa figura' de Sakura.

Cerca de alli y escondico entre los árboles, hay una persona observando la pelea...

"...las famosas cartas Clow...no sabía que ella fuese la dueña ahora..." dijo el individuo mientras una sonrisa malévola se asoma a sus labios "...esto será muy interesante!"

***

A/N: Minna!! Aquí esta el primer capítulo, lo siento si fui muy ruda con Touya, pero es que ya era hora de que Sakura le pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa, o no?.  Ahora…quién será esa persona misteriosa que esta espiando a nuestros amigos?.  Pues tendrán que descubrirlo en los capítulos siguientes XP, así que si quieren saberlo, sigan leyendo ^_~.  Por ahora me despido, no sin antes recordarles que me den sus comentarios, los agradecería muchísimo, de antemano gracias, se les quiere!! ^o^.


	3. Capitulo II

Un Nuevo Peligro

Disclaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp, salvo dos o tres personajes que aparecen en este fic...que son de mi propiedad ^^

**pensamientos

() notas de autor

**Un Nuevo Peligro**

-Capítulo II- (Charla)

-Capitulo II- (Charla)

Unos días después de la batalla con los monstruos creados por la carta 'The Illusion', la mañana llegó brillante y hermosa, ya podía sentirse la cercanía del verano y en las áreas verdes de la preparatoria de Tomoeda podía verse el verdor de la grama y los árboles con sus frutos a flor de piel; en ese mismo lugar se encontraban nuestros amigos de siempre, en su hora de descanso, hablaban un poco mientras disfrutaban de la fresca brisa.

"Estoy cansada! =_=..." dijo Sakura recostándose en la grama.

"Teníamos mucho tiempo que no luchábamos." dijo Shaoran mientras acariciaba el castaño cabello de su novia.

"Incluso Erial esta cansado, mírenlo" dijo Sakura sentándose nuevamente y mirando a Erial, quien estaba recostado del tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados; parecía dormir.  Así les parecía a Sakura y Shaoran, pero Tomoyo sabía que no dormía…tan sólo estaba distraído, como parecía estarlo siempre, desde hacía un tiempo ya.

"Eriol? ó.ò" dijo Tomoyo colocándole una mano en el hombro para regresarlo a la realidad.

"Huh?...qué sucede? O_o?" dijo Eriol saliendo de su trance y mirando las caras de todos.

"Estabas dormido n_n'" habló Sakura riendo, mientras Tomoyo se levantaba y con un "Sumimasen" se alejaba del lugar, dejándolos a todos mirándose las caras Ô.o?...y por supuesto, Sakura la siguió "Espera Tomoyo!!"

"Qué te sucede?, desde hace días te he notado muy distraído" habló Shaoran sonando un poco irritado.

"No puedo mentirte…verdad amigo?" preguntó Eriol con una expresión muy triste en su rostro.

"No…y tampoco a Tomoyo"

"Lo se…pero es que es muy difícil!!...ni siquiera yo mismo sé qué me pasa?!" dijo Eriol exasperado y muy molesto consigo mismo ya que sabía que estaba hiriendo los sentimientos de Tomoyo con su actitud, cosa que no quería hacer.

***^-^***

"Tomoyo detente!" gritó Sakura mientras corría detrás de Tomoyo, hasta que ésta se detuvo "Qué te pasa?"

"No es nada..." habló Tomoyo dándole la espalda a Sakura.

"Por favor Tomoyo, dime" dijo Sakura acercándose hasta colocarse frente a su amiga "Por qué lloras?! ó.ò"

"…él la extraña…"dijo Tomoyo entre sollozos mientras era abrazada por su mejor amiga, la que le partía el alma verla llorar tan desconsolada.

"Te refieres a…Kaho-san?"

"Si…es la única explicación que encuentro…" dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba un poco y secaba sus lágrimas.

"Y lo has hablado con él?" dijo Sakura caminando a su lado.

"Aún no, pero lo haré…" dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose un momento a observar las flores del jardín "…aunque no sé cuándo…"

"Tranquilízate…sé que encontrarás el momento adecuado para hacerlo y que, cuando ese momento llegue, todo estará bien" Habló Sakura palmeando el hombro de Tomoyo y brindándole una amplia sonrisa.

"…tu frase invencible…gracias Sakura ^-^" Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo nuevamente y pensando cómo era posible que Sakura en su ingenuidad, fuese capaz de hacer sentir tan bien a todo aquel que la conoce,  con tan solo una sonrisa.

Luego de esto sonó el timbre indicando que el descanso había llegado a su fin y nuestros amigos se dirigieron al aula de clase; Sakura y Shaoran preocupados por sus amigos; Tomoyo buscando la manera de ocultar su tristeza y Eriol…tratando de no pensar. Así pasaron el resto del día y cuando, por fin, termino la última clase Tomoyo decidió irse sola a su casa, a pesar de los ruegos  de Sakura para que los acompañara a comer unos helados.

___

Residencia Daidouji

"Puedo pasar?" se oyó la voz de Sonomi tras la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo.

"Si, adelante"

"Hola…qué haces?" preguntó Sonomi al entrar y ver a su hija cociendo unas telas.

"Hola ^^, hago una traje…para Sakura" respondió Tomoyo terminando el último zurcido y enseñando el vestido completo a su madre.

"Oh! Es muy bonito Tomoyo!"

"Gracias!"  dijo Tomoyo mientras doblaba el vestido y lo colocaba en la pequeña mesa de té, frente a ella.

"Dime una cosa, cenarás conmigo esta noche?" dijo Sonomi sentándose al lado de su hija.

"No se…no tengo hambre" respondió Tomoyo sonriendo, pero su expresión cambió al ver la cara de preocupación de su madre.

"Casi no has comido nada, hija...te sientes bien?, te pasa algo?" preguntó Sonomi acariciando el cabello de Tomoyo y tomando una de sus manos.

"Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes"

"Tomoyo, soy tu madre…es natural que me preocupe; y sí te pasa algo porque tus ojos se ven tristes." Dijo Sonomi tomando el rostro de Tomoyo por la barbilla con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

"…y lo estoy…" respondió Tomoyo bajando la mirada y sintiendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de nuevas lágrimas.

"Sucedió algo con Hiragisawa?"

"…cómo sabes?" preguntó Tomoyo subiendo de nuevo su mirada para encontrarse con una amable sonrisa de Sonomi.

"mmm…no tienes ningún problema en la preparatoria o con Sakura, que yo sepa…así que imagine que sería por él." respondió Sonomi con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro mientras Tomoyo se preguntaba cómo las madres llegan a conocer tanto a sus hijos hasta el punto de saber leer sus pensamientos e incluso sentimientos.

"Si…es por Eriol…" dijo Tomoyo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación.

"Y qué sucedió?...discutieron?"

"No, no es nada de eso…es que, extraña a su ex." Dijo Tomoyo aún mirando por el ventanal mientras la expresión en el rostro de Sonomi se suavizaba aún más, pues entendía a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo su hija…ella lo había vivido en su época.

"Y cómo lo sabes?...te lo ha dicho?" preguntó Sonomi desde el sofá.

"No…pero puedo sentirlo" respondió Tomoyo volteándose para mirar a su madre "Pero bueno, dejemos el tema, si?"

"Si, será lo mejor; pero sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti si necesitas consejo o simplemente hablar." Dijo Sonomi levantándose del sofá y acercándose a Tomoyo para abrazarla.

"Lo se, gracias mamá ^^"

"Ahora, comerás algo conmigo?"

"Claro!...muero de hambre! ^-^"

Así, salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor; Sonomi estaba impresionada con lo fuerte y valiente que era su hija…como su padre se dijo a sí misma y al recordar a éste su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza…pero con dolor. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había jurado no pensar en él, pero al ver a Tomoyo, todos los recuerdos, los buenos y los malos, llegaron a su mente como una corriente en crecida.  La primera vez que se vieron, cuando se conocieron, el primer beso…cuando apareció la ex-novia…los problemas interminables y por último su trágica muerte cuando Tomoyo aún no nacía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no deseadas, pero Sonomi las apartó, así como apartó todos esos recuerdos y su rostro de iluminó de nuevo al ver la sonrisa de su hija…su tesoro más preciado.

***^-^***

Los días siguientes pasaron normalmente y aún Eriol no encontraba respuestas a sus preguntas, mientras Tomoyo lo veía alejarse cada vez más de ella y del grupo y no encontraba el valor para enfrentarlo. Un día en que fueron a una fuente de soda…Tomoyo explotó, ya no aguantaba más el verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Eriol…Eriol!"

"Eh?...qué?" dijo Eriol al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo, al parecer tenía ya un buen rato llamándolo, dada la cara de fastidio y disgusto que ésta tenía. "Qué sucede Tomoyo?"

"Eso te pregunto yo a ti!, no sé qué demonios te pasa!!...llevas meses así, siempre estás distraído, no prestas atención a nada, incluso vas mal en clase! ò.ó" dijo Tomoyo tratando de no gritar y estando cada vez más molesta por la actitud de Eriol. "Si la extrañas…si aún la amas…sólo dímelo…" terminó y se quedó mirando el rostro de Eriol, esperando alguna respuesta, pero lo que recibió fue una mirada sorprendida para, después, pasar a una de dolor y angustia, pues no se esperaba que Tomoyo pudiese ser tan directa con un tema como el que estaban tratando.

"Lo siento, yo…yo no se que hacer, estoy muy confundido Tomoyo, lamento mucho el tratarte como lo he estado haciendo…"

"Si necesitas tiempo…lo entenderé Eriol…"

"Eres muy linda Tomoyo…y si, creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para poner mis pensamientos y sentimientos en orden." Dijo Eriol colocando una triste sonrisa en su rostro "…pero…no quiero que nos alejemos, seguiremos…"

"Siendo amigos?" pregunto Tomoyo con una expresión dulce en su rostro "Claro!, antes de ser novios fuimos amigos, recuerdas?"

"Si, gracias Tomoyo…y lo siento, de veras lo siento…"

"No te preocupes…" dijo Tomoyo tratando de actuar normal y tragándose el enorme nudo que sentía en su garganta, por las ganas de llorar; miró su reloj, buscando una excusa para marcharse "Es tarde, ya debo irme."

"Oh…quieres que te acompañe?" preguntó Eriol levantándose de su silla.

"No, esta bien, vendrán a buscarme ^^"

"Ya veo, entonces nos vemos mañana en clase?" dijo Eriol y, por costumbre, se acercó a ella para despedirse de ella con una beso, pero al darse cuenta de ello, se detuvo en seco y sólo la abrazó.

"Si, nos vemos mañana ^^" dijo Tomoyo correspondiendo al abrazo, para luego alejarse, montarse en el auto e ir rumbo a su casa.

Cuando llegó, corrió a su habitación y allí lloró todo el resto de la tarde y durante toda la noche, mientras Sonomi la abrazaba para consolarla.  A la mañana siguiente, en el descanso, Tomoyo informó a Sakura que, por fin, había hablado con Eriol, mientras éste se encontraba analizando su vida, montado en un árbol. Luego de un rato, apareció Naoko con un enorme libro en sus manos, estaba tan metida en él que no se fijó que tropezó con Shaoran, quién estaba llegando en ese momento al lugar donde se encontraban Sakura y Tomoyo.

"Oh no! Llegó Jhonny!" dijo Naoko en un suspiro de sorpresa mientras chocaba con Shaoran y caían, ella y el libro.

"Ouch! _"

"Gomen nasai! n_n'"

"No te preocupes" dijo Shaoran ayudándola a levantarse del suelo, mientras Tomoyo tomaba el libro.

"Hola Naoko, qué venías leyendo?" preguntó Sakura muy intrigada. Es cierto que se veía a Naoko leyendo algún libro siempre, sea de la escuela o no, pero nunca se había metido tanto en uno, como para tropezar sin darse cuenta.

"Hola chicas!, el libro se llama 'El Resplandor? Y es de un estadounidense llamado Stephen King" (esto no tiene ninguna importancia o relevancia dentro de la historia, sólo lo puse por ponerlo ^^') dijo Naoko muy orgullosa mientras ojeaba las páginas rápidamente para encontrar el capítulo en el que se había quedado.

"Se ve que es muy interesante, venías muy concentrada"  comentó Tomoyo.

"Si!, es muy adictivo…me quedo hasta muy tarde leyendo siempre ^^'" 

"Y no te trae problemas?, digo para levantarte." Preguntó Sakura, pensando en que, si ella hiciese eso, se levantaría muy, muy tarde.

"Ya estoy acostumbrada Sakura ^-^…mmmm, bueno ahora los dejo, seguiré leyendo en el salón"

"Nos vemos!" dijeron los tres mientras veían a Naoko alejarse.

***^-^***

"Oh que bien!, esta vacío!" dijo Naoko entrando en el aula y sentándose en su lugar, para seguir leyendo su libro. Cuando llevaba unos minutos leyendo tranquila, oyó el deslizar de la puerta y al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con la mirada del chico nuevo, Xi-wang Long.

"Lamento interrumpirte"

"No importa, de todas maneras el descanso ya acabó ^^" dijo Naoko mirando su reloj y, al terminar de hablar, sonó la campana.

"Igual lo lamento ^^'…y qué leías?...eh…Yanagisawa, cierto?" preguntó Long mientras se acercaba para tomar asiento en su lugar, diagonal al de ella.

"Un libro de Stephen King ^^" dijo Naoko, enseñando la carátula del libro.

"Es un autor muy bueno, he leído casi todos sus libros!"

"En serio?!, yo sólo he podido leer tres… -_-'" 

"Si quieres te los puedo prestar ^^"

"LO JURAS?! Que marav…" Naoko no pudo continuar, pues los demás alumnos comenzaron a entrar y más atrás el profesor titular. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta que acabara el día de clase para hablar con Long nuevamente y con tranquilidad.

A/N: YAY!! ^o^!! no puedo creer que termine este capítulo!, me costó tanto que lo siento como un hijo ToT (XD), bueno espero que sea de su agrada…pero siento que me matarán cuando lo lean ú.ù, sobre todo engel_hope, a la que le agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón por haber dejado un review del primer capítulo *snif…snif* solo espero que no sea la única que lea este fic -_-''

Ahora si los dejo, no sin antes recordarles que…lo lean y dejen review!! ^_~

Ja matta ne! Minna-san!!


	4. Capitulo III

Un Nuevo Peligro

Disclaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp, salvo dos o tres personajes que aparecen en este fic...que son de mi propiedad ^^

**pensamientos

() notas de autor

**Un Nuevo Peligro**

-Capítulo III- (El Sueño)

Era de noche en Tomoeda, la ciudad dormía tranquilamente…menos Sakura; al parecer tenía pesadillas.  Esa mañana despertó muy cansada y distraída…estaba sucediendo de nuevo, otra vez no recordaba sus sueños, pero sabía que eran algo importante, que le querían decir algo…qué?,  aún debía descubrirlo. Así pues, se levanto de la cama, se aseo, se alistó y bajo a desayunar.

"Buenos días, monstruo"

"Buenos días..." respondió Sakura muy distraída como para notar el 'mosntruo' habitual.

"Huh?, te sientes bien?· preguntó Touya colocándole una mano en la frente a su hermana.

"Sucede algo, hija?" preguntó Fujitaka, comenzando a preocuparse por la falta de respuesta y alegría habitual de Sakura.

"No, estoy bien papá…es que soñé algo, pero no logro recordar qué" respondió Sakura sentándose a la mesa para tomar su desayuno favorito "HM! Pancakes! ^o^"

"Y eso que tiene de extraño?" pregunto Touya intrigado.

"Los sueños son muy importantes para un mago." Respondió Fujitaka, también sentándose a la mesa.

"Si…además, cada vez que me pasa eso, algo sucede en Tomoeda." Dijo Sakura, para luego quedarse callada por un rato, analizando las veces anteriores en que so sucedió…las llegadas de Shaoran y Mizuki, el despertar del juez Yue y por último, la legada de Eriol…y ahora quién llegaría?...y para qué?, ya había capturado y convertido todas las cartas, qué nuevos peligros le esperarían ahora?...el silencio se hizo pesado hasta que su hermano lo rompió.

"De seguro no es nada…ahora desayunemos…monstruo." Comentó Touya, al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermanita; a él no le gustaba verla preocupada y mucho menos triste. Por lo que decidió aligerar los ánimos, fastidiándola un poco.

"Hermano! ò.ó"  Sakura desechó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, pero no del todo, en cuanto llegara a la preparatoria les contaría lo sucedido y ellos le aconsejarían qué hacer.

En las noches siguientes no soñó, así que comenzó a quitarle importancia al asunto y no volvió a pensar en ello…hasta una noche a finales de primavera.  Esa noche, en su sueño, Sakura vio desde su ventana a un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros que estaba observando la casa…Ella, estando dentro de su habitación y el sujeto flotando por encima de la casa, no pudo verle la cara, además tenía a una enorme luna llena detrás de si; aunque no pudiese verle el rostro, si podía notar una sonrisa burlona y maligna…y el sujeto, en una voz siceante, dijo algo que ella no pudo entender del todo…"…tas…necer…" esto fue lo que pudo escuchar. El sujeto luego de decir esto, le lanzó una mirada fría e hizo desaparecer el resplandor de la luna…y como apareció frente a ella…desapareció.

"Hmmm…lo conozco…" dijo Sakura susurrando, mientras abría sus ojos esmeralda, para encontrarse a la habitación comenzando a iluminarse con el sol de la mañana.

"Sakura…?"dijo el pequeño Kero llegando al lado de su dueña.

"Hm…?, ah, es que…"

"Soñaste de nuevo?" completo el guardián colocándose frente a ella.

"Si, así es…y ahora si puedo recordarlo todo, pero no entiendo su significado." Dijo Sakura con una notable expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

"Es igual que cuando Yue y Eriol?" 

"Si…Kero, crees que suceda algo?" preguntó Sakura al guardián mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos.

"No estoy muy seguro…pero podría significar que vendrá un nuevo enemigo, si lo comparamos con los otros sueños, claro esta." Respondió Kero volando hasta el escritorio y haciendo flotar las cartas, dejando a una Sakura pensativa, sentada en la cama; y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que sonó el despertador.

"Debo apresurarme o llegaré tarde al servicio."

Así Sakura comenzó su día, se levantó, desayunó y se dirigió a la preparatoria, iba unos minutos tarde…pero eso ya era común en ella. (n_n'). Al llegar a las puertas de la preparatoria, sucedió algo extraño…una presencia muy poderosa; era una presencia que no conocía, y mientras pensaba en eso, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda…la presencia era aterradora...maligna.  Cuando decidió buscar de dónde provenía, ésta desapareció.  Teniendo esto en cuenta y analizando la situación, entró al edificio y se dirigió al aula.

"Buenos Días Kinomoto-san"

"…Buenos días Long-kun…" respondió Sakura un poco distraída.

"Ya arreglé las mesas, sólo faltan la pizarra y las flores ^^"

"Ah…gracias y disculpa por legar tarde n_n'" dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia para disculparse.

"No hay problema, además yo llegue muy temprano"

"Bien, entonces buscare las flores ^-^" y diciendo esto salió del aula rumbo al jardín (se puede hacer eso? Ô.ò?), mientras pensaba, aún, en esa extraña presencia…al llegar a casa tendría que hablar con Kero, su padre y su hermano y también consultaría con las cartas.

La mañana siguió su curso y Sakura prefirió esperar hasta el descanso para contarle a Eriol y los demás.

"Una nueva presencia…?" habló Eriol, poniendo de lado sus problemas personales y centrándose por completo en la situación actual.

"Así es, pero no se de donde provenía, desapareció muy rápido…y hay algo más…" dijo Sakura con una notable expresión de preocupación en su rostro y caminando de lado a lado.

"Algo más?" preguntó Shaoran tomándola, con delicadeza, por una brazo para hacerla detenerse…lo estaba mareando :P.

"Si…esa presencia era maligna...muy maligna." Respondió Sakura mirando las caras de todos.

"Eso quiere decir que podríamos estar en peligro?" preguntó Tomoyo, ya acostumbrada, pero aún temerosa por lo que podría pasarles.

"Podría ser…ninguna presencia maligna es buena, no?..." respondió Eriol, tratando de aligerar tensiones…pero sin éxito, así que decidió continuar "…primero debemos conseguir la fuente de la presencia; debemos estar muy atentos." Terminó percatándose de que todos asentían y dejando caer sobre ellos un incomodo silencio que duró unos minutos, que parecieron horas, pero que fue roto por las palabras de Naoko, que llegaba al grupo en ese momento.

"Hola chicos!...y esas caras? Ô.ò?" dijo Naoko, precedida por Long.

"No es nada n_n'" respondió Sakura, intranquila y tratando de que no se notara.

"Será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya va a sonar la campana" comento Long mirando su reloj.

"Si, será lo mejor ^-^" dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaban a caminar, rumbo al aula y hablaban de trivialidades.

Ya en el aula se encontraron con que debían hacer una trabajo de campo por parejas, quedando éstas de la siguiente manera: Shaoran+Naoko; Eriol+Sakura y Long+Tomoyo, situación que no le gustó del todo a Eriol, cabe destacar.  Esa misma tarde, al salir de clases, se dirigieron a la biblioteca pública, para comenzar las investigaciones; en una mesa estaban Eriol, Shaoran, Sakura y Naoko; y en otra un poco alejada, Tomoyo y Long.

"Está celoso?" le susurra Shaoran a Sakura, mientras observan la cara de disgusto que ponía Eriol al mirar hacia la mesa en la que estaba Tomoyo.

"Te oí…y no, no estoy celoso…ò.ó" dijo Eriol volteando a ver a Shaoran y pensando en por qué demonios Tomoyo tenía que sonreírle tanto a ese chico Long.

"Tu cara dice lo contrario…" le refuto Shaoran.

"Ahora concentrémonos en la investigación." Habló Eriol, obviando las palabras de su amigo (y descendiente o.o) y posando sus ojos en el libro que tenía entre sus manos, con cara de disgusto.

"Ehmm…el libro esta al revés…Eriol…" le comento Sakura, tomando el libro y colocándolo como se debe, 

con un poco de pena (quién no la tendría en una situación así).

"Creo que si esta celoso =P" comentó Naoko en un susurro a nadie en particular.

Así pasaron las últimas semanas de clase antes de las vacaciones de verano.  Cuando éstas por fin llegaron nuestros amigos tuvieron tiempo de indagar sobre los sueños de Sakura, los que se hacían cada vez más recurrentes; y también sobre la extraña presencia que habían sentido de vez en cuando durantes las semanas pasadas.

Una noche volviendo del cine, habiéndose retirado Naoko y Long a sus respectivos hogares, cuando pasaban por el Parque Pingüino, Sakura se detuvo de pronto.

"Sakura?" preguntó Tomoyo hacía ésta y haciendo que los chicos se detuviesen también.

"Qué sucede?" preguntó Eriol acercándose a las chicas.

"Sakura…qué tienes…?!" gritó Shaoran acercándose apresuradamente y sintiendo miedo por Sakura, ya que al levantarle el rostro hacía él, sus ojos carecían de brillo alguno…cosa que los preocupó sobremanera.

De repente la expresión en el rostro de la chica de ojos verdes cambió, haciendo una mueca tosca que parecía una sonrisa, seguido de esto Sakura sacó una carta, 'The Thunder'; y se puso en posición de combate, dejando atónitos a los presentes.

"Sakura?!!"gritó Tomoyo al ver a su amiga de tantos años comportarse de esa extraña manera.

"No soy Sakura…" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cruel mientras lanzaba la carta al aire y gritaba "Trueno, transfiere tu poder a este báculo!"

Luego de decir esto, Sakura apuntó el báculo hacia el grupo y un rayo salió del extremo y cayó a los pies de Eriol.  Mientras sucedía esto, del cuerpo de Sakura emanaba un aura oscura, maligna y muy poderosa, pero era difícil de decir si era una sola, porque parecía que había muchas y muy distintas unas de otras. Luego Sakura lanzó otro ataque, que iba dirigido hacia Tomoyo, pero Shaoran pudo desviarlo con su espada.

"Quítate de mi camino niño!, mi problema es con Clow" dijo una voz que no era de Sakura, pero que salía de sus labios, mientras lanzaba otro poderoso ataque, ahora dirigido a Shaoran.

"Quién eres, por qué haces esto con Sakura?!" gritó Tomoyo, observando cómo Shaoran evadía los rayos que lo seguían de cerca, éste no quería atacarla, pero no había otro remedio.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia!" respondió 'Sakura' mirando a la chica de cabellos negros y dirigiendo un ataque hacia esta, un ataque que nunca llegó porque Eriol se opuso.

"Eriol!!" gritó Tomoyo consternada mientras éste caía en sus brazos sangrando por la boca.

"HEY!" un grito la hizo voltear y una ráfaga de viento le quitó el báculo de la mano haciendo caer al suelo y convertirse en llave nuevamente.

"Maldito!...ugh!" gritó 'Sakura' doblándose del dolor y cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, "…no…te permitiré…que les…hagas…daño…" dijo Sakura con su voz y su cuerpo cayó inerte en el pavimento del parque.

"Qué le paso?!" preguntó Tomoyo, aún con Eriol en sus brazos.

"Se desmayó…" respondió Shaoran tomando la carta, la llave y a Sakura entre sus brazos y alzándola, mientras Tomoyo ayudaba a Eriol a levantarse del suelo.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Eriol, que era la que estaba más cerca (de esto no estoy muy segura, pero así se queda ^-^'), lo más rápido posible y en cuanto instalaron a Sakura en una de las habitaciones, llamaron a su familia y, en menos de lo que estornuda un gato, ya estaban allí, Fujitaka, Touya y los guardianes.

"Argh!...arde, qué me estás poniendo?!" aulló Shaoran, que tenía una serie de pequeñas pero profundas cortadas, causadas por los rayos, que si no le dieron directamente si le hicieron daño indirecto.

"No seas llorón, mocoso…es sólo alcohol" respondió Touya cansadamente, pero disfrutando de la pequeña tortura. (XD)

"De verdad es sólo alcohol?...no confío en ti Ô.ó"

"Ni yo en ti y aún así te dejo estar con mi hermana ò.ó" reprocho Touya colocando un nuevo pedazo de algodón con alcohol en una herida y presionando con fuerza.

"AHHHH!!! Ten delicadeza!" aulló nuevamente Shaoran quitando el algodón de la herida y separándose a una distancia prudencial de su 'sádico' cuñado.

"Creo que nunca llegarán a levarse bien ^^U" comento Tomoyo, a nadie en particular, viendo la discusión de Shaoran y Touya.

"Así es, Touya es  muy celoso cuando de Sakura se trata…" respondió Yue o Yukito, Tomoyo no pudo distinguir bien, mirando hacia las escaleras esperando que Eriol y Fujitaka bajaran de la habitación en la que descansaba Sakura.

"Ya no aguanto más, iré a ver a Sakura"  dijo Kero disponiendo a subir cuando se dio cuenta de que Clow bajaba las escaleras. (Cuando digo Clow, me refiero a Eriol y Fujitaka; lo pongo así para no escribir siempre los dos nombres y como todos saben, y los que no pues ya les estoy diciendo, ellos dos son la reencarnación de Clow)

"Bueno, aún duerme y creo que lo hará por unas cuantas horas más, está un poco débil" Dijo Fujitaka ante las miradas preocupadas de los presentes.

"Y lo mejor es…que ya no se siente esa presencia en ella." Terminó diciendo Eriol y se pudieron escuchar suspiros de alivio en toda la habitación.

"Puedo subir a verla" preguntó Shaoran mirando fijamente a su suegro.

"N-O" fue la respuesta de Touya.

"Claro, sube ^^" respondió Fujitaka con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias" dijo Shaoran haciendo una reverencia y subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras.

"Ese mocoso…por qué lo dejaste subir papá?" preguntó Touya mirando con reproche a su padre.

"Esta en su derecho de querer ver a Sakura" respondió Fujitaka, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de su hijo y sentándose en el sofá mientras Nakuru le ofrecía una taza de té.

"Touya esta celoso porque el chico le quitará a su hermanita!" dijo Nakuru colgándosele del cuello.

"Akizuki…¬_¬*"

"No, no, no Na-ku-ru!" dijo ésta, aún colgada al cuello de Touya.

"~_~'" 

"Sakura…" habló Shaoran entrando a la habitación en la que descansaba la maestra de cartas, tomó una silla y la acercó a la cama, se sentó, tomó su mano y se quedó allí tranquilo, sin decir nada…sólo observándola.

Mientras esto sucede en el exterior, en el interior de Sakura sucedía algo.  Ésta se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver nada, pero escuchaba todas las conversaciones de la casa, de pronto se hace silencio total y frente a ella aparece una silueta que comienza a hablarle.

"Kinomoto…" dijo la voz siceante y resonaba en todas partes.

"Tú otra vez…" dijo Sakura ya acostumbrada a la voz.

"Así es…dime, te diviertes?, porque yo si!" dijo la voz y comenzó a reír toscamente.

"Eres despreciable!"

"Te aviso que seguiré controlando tu cuerpo hasta que logre obtener los poderes de los que te rodean y los tuyos propios" dijo la voz mientras desaparecía la silueta y dejaba a Sakura en esa oscuridad.

***

A/N: AHHHHHHHH! Creí que nunca lo terminaría!  Me tenía estresada!! Pero por fin lo terminé que lo importante, espero que les haya gustado la pelea, sinceramente a mi no me gustó, creo que le falta algo, pero trataré de que las próximas sean más entretenidas ^_~. Ahora pido disculpas por la demora, pero he tenido muchos problemas con la pc, así que échenle la culpa a ella XP

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y que disfruten de los demás y si les gusta, no se olviden de hacer review! ^_~ 


	5. Capitulo IV

Un Nuevo Peligro

Disclaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp, salvo dos o tres personajes que aparecen en este fic...que son de mi propiedad ^-^

**pensamientos

() notas de autor

**Un Nuevo Peligro**

-Capítulo IV- (Lluvia)

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, algunos dormían y otros charlaban en diferentes partes de la casa, había un silencio sepulcral en todo el lugar, las luces apagadas le daban una sensación de misterio.

"Cuando sentí la presencia me pareció conocerla…" habló Fujitaka mientras bebía su quinta taza de té, de esa noche.

"A mi también, pero todo sucedió tan rápido y tenía tantas fluctuaciones"  dijo Eriol levantándose del sillón con dificultad, aún le dolía el cuerpo a cusa del ataque que recibió; y dirigiéndose al gran ventanal que había en el despacho; afuera todo estaba oscuro, no había luna esa noche, las estrellas brillaban como pequeños diamantes en un terciopelo azul oscuro.

"Es como si estuviese rodeada de otras presencias"

"Así es…" fue la respuesta de Eriol; sentía que algo extraño estaba a punto de suceder, algo que no podría detener, la única persona que lo haría sería Sakura y, a decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de que lo lograra.

Mientras Eriol y Fujitaka hablaban en el despacho, en la cocina se encontraba un Yukito tratando de tranquilizar a un muy molesto Touya, en ese momento lo único que deseaba hacer era golpear a Shaoran, para Touya él era el culpable de que su hermana estuviese acostada en esa cama, sin reaccionar y aunque ya le habían explicado muchas veces lo que había sucedido, para Touya era más fácil echarle la culpa a Shaoran. (-_-')

"Ya tranquilízate Touya…ya te hemos dicho que nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió" habló un cansado Yukito, preparando más té y pensando seriamente en colocarle sedantes al de Touya (yo lo haría O.o').

"Pero él debió hacer algo para que nada de esto pasara!"

"Cómo podía hacer algo Touya?! Sakura fue poseída por ese sujeto, ni siquiera Clow podría haberlo detenido." Respondió Yukito exaltándose un poco; él entendía muy bien lo que sentía Touya, pero también entendía que no había nada que pudieran haber hecho para detener lo que sucedía.

"...lo siento…yo…" balbuceó el chico moreno sentándose a la mesa, de repente se sintió muy cansado por todo lo que pasaba con su hermana.

"Esta bien, te entiendo Touya…pero tu debes entender al chico, te aseguro que no esta feliz con todo lo que esta pasando…" dijo el chico de cabellos grises mientras servía dos tazas de el exquisito té de jazmín, impregnando así toda la cocina con el dulce olor del té.

***^_^***

Tomoyo y Kero se encontraban descansando en otra habitación, pero la chica no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga, así que decidió levantarse e ir a verla un rato y, además, reemplazar a Shaoran en la vigilia. Sigilosamente se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Kero, que no pudo conciliar el sueño tampoco, miró a  Tomoyo y la siguió.

Al entrar en la habitación en la que descansaba la maestra de cartas, pudieron observar a Shaoran, quien estaba sentado junto a la cama, tomando una de las manos de Sakura y la cabeza gacha, sus hombros caídos como si todo el peso del mundo estuviese sobre ellos. Al parecer había pasado allí toda la noche, no alejándose de la chica de ojos esmeralda ni siquiera para comer algo.

"Oye…te dormiste?" preguntó Kero, colocando una pequeña pata sobre la cabeza del chico chino.

"No…" respondió Shaoran levantando la cabeza, una expresión de total tristeza en su bronceado rostro.

"Shaoran-kun, si quieres descansa un poco y Kero y yo nos quedamos a vigilarla" dijo la chica de la melena negra, proporcionando una hermosa sonrisa.

"No, estoy bien…" dijo Shaoran mirando el angelical rostro de Sakura "…no quiero separarme de ella…"

"Pero debes descansar y comer aunque sea un poco" reprochó Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros!, Kero, llévalo a la cocina a que coma un poco, por favor" 

"S-si!" respondió Kero con un poco de miedo dada la cara de determinación de Tomoyo.

"Esta bien...pero me avisas si despierta…" dijo Shaoran levantándose y saliendo con paso lento de la habitación.

Kero llevó al cansado Shaoran hasta la cocina, al entrar allí los cuñados se miraron a los ojos. Los ceños fruncidos por ambas partes, mirada de reproche por parte de Touya; éste seguía todos los movimientos de Shaoran y casi se podían escuchar sus pensamientos. Yukito se sentía incómodo con la situación, había un pesado silencio en la cocina y la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, así que habló para que decayera la tensión.

"Esta lista la comida y también hay té, quieres un poco?" preguntó Yukito sacando un plato, listo para servir la comida.

"Gracias pero…no tengo hambre…" respondió Shaoran sentándose cansadamente a la mesa.

"Claro…pero un té te haría bien…" habló Yukito para tapar el  sonido de fastidio e incredulidad que emitió Touya al escuchar la respuesta del chico chino…pero éste lo había escuchado de todas maneras.

"No, no quiero, regresaré a la habitación con Sakura…" dijo Shaoran levantándose de la silla, una expresión de cansancio y molestia en su rostro.

"ah! Ahora quieres que te veamos como el abnegado novio, no es así?" habló Touya en un tono bajo, más para sí mismo que para los demás, pero Shaoran lo escuchó…y explotó.

"MALDITA SEA! QUIÉN CREES QUE SOY, UN HÉROE DE CARICATURAS AL QUE NO LE SUCEDE NADA, TODO LO PUEDE Y TODO LO SABE?!?!" gritó Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando  la mesa con sus puños, hasta el punto de agrietar la madera "ME TIENEN HARTO TUS MIRADAS DE REPROCHE Y TUS COMENTARIOS SARCÁSTICOS…QUE NO ES SUFICIENTE CON LO CULPABLE QUE ME SIENTO POR NO HABER PODIDO PROTEGER A LA MUJER QUE AMO?!?!" terminó de hablar (gritar u_ú) mirando la cara de asombro de Touya, para luego salir de la cocina, hacia el jardín…llorando de rabia.

Ya en el jardín se dispuso a descargar su rabia con lo primero que consiguió…una pared…y comenzó a golpearla hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, así pasó unos minutos hasta que un grito se hizo escuchar por toda la casa y esa presencia maligna se hizo sentir. Todos corrieron hasta la habitación en la que descansaba la maestra de cartas, para encontrar a Tomoyo tirada en el suelo, apartada en un rincón y a Sakura, de pie en medio de la habitación, llave en mano y el círculo mágico brillando debajo de sí.

"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo…Libérate…" habló Sakura, su voz sonaba monótona y la llave se transformó en báculo.

"Esta siendo poseída nuevamente!" dijo Yue (o fue Yukito? O_o?), con un tono de rabia en su voz.

"Sakura!" gritó Shaoran entrando en la habitación, sus manos sangrando, para ver cómo la chica sacaba una carta y la hacía accionar con su báculo.

"Demuéstranos tu poder…haz lluvia caer…watery…" al terminar de decir estas palabras y de golpear la carta con la punta del báculo, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer en toda Tomoeda. Nadie podía explicarse el por qué de esta acción, cuál era el punto de hacer llover sobre la región?. De pronto, Sakura comenzó a hablar con aquella voz extraña. "Amigos!"

"Quién demonios eres, por qué haces esto con Sakura?!" preguntó Shaoran cerrando sus manos en puños.

"Pero que agresivo el pequeño descendiente…" hablo el sujeto, un tono burlón en su voz "Me alegra ver que todos está reunidos aquí…los guardianes, el descendiente y…las dos mitades de Clow" terminó de decir, un dejo de desprecio al decir el nombre del mago.

"Cómo sabes tanto sobre nosotros?" preguntó Eriol muy tranquilo, tratando de ver a quién pertenece la presencia.

"Las explicaciones para después, niño" espetó el sujeto, por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba Eriol, o así parecía, luego siguió hablando "en todo caso sé más de lo que creen…y esta niña me ha ayudado mucho" terminó y una mueca de satisfacción y burla apareció en el delicado rostro de Sakura.

"Y para qué utilizas a Sakura?!" grito Kero dando un paso al frente, no le gustaba para nada la actitud y prepotencia de sujeto.

"Qu..quie…re…nuestr…os…pod…eres…" dijo Sakura, en un hilo de voz; la chica había estado peleando para poder liberarse del sujeto.

"Cállate maldita!!"

"A…yu…den…me…" habló Sakura, para luego desplomarse…inconsciente.

"Sakura!" grito Shaoran, capturando a Sakura antes de que cayera al suelo.

Luego de colocar nuevamente a Sakura en la cama, todos bajaron al recibidor a discutir la situación, mientras Fujitaka curaba las ensangrentadas manos de Shaoran. Horas más tarde Eriol se encontraba en su estudio, junto a los demás, mirando a través del gran ventanal cómo la lluvia bañaba los rosales del jardín, hacía un par de horas que había salido el sol. 

"Cómo podremos derrotar a ese sujeto?" habló Kero, volando de un lado a otro.

"No sabemos quién es, ni siquiera Clow…" dijo Yue, mirando las caras de Eriol y Fujitaka.

"Hemos tratado de averiguar quién es a través de su presencia, pero la bloquea…" comentó Eriol, mirando cómo caía la lluvia.

"Me recuerda a alguien…" habló Shaoran mirando de reojo a Eriol, recordando una oportunidad en la que éste hiciera lo mismo. Eriol rió un poco ante esto.

"Si, pero esto es diferente, yo no lo hacía por maldad…en cambio este sujeto…cuál es su motivo?" se preguntó Eriol a sí mismo, observando cómo la lluvia, de pronto, comenzaba a caer con más fuerza.

"La agotará por completo si no se detiene a la carta…" dijo Nakuru entrando al estudio con una bandeja con té y galletas.

La mañana pasó sin más contratiempos que la lluvia creada por la carta, y Touya, Tomoyo y Shaoran se retiraron a sus casas a cambiarse de ropas y, a la tarde, fueron volviendo poco a poco. A cada hora que pasaba la lluvia caía más fuerte y en los noticieros salían informaciones de lugares inundados a causa de la 'extraña y repentina lluvia'. Mientras, Sakura se encontraba una vez más con la silueta del sujeto que la controlaba.

"Dime…estás cansada?" habló el sujeto, un tono burlón en su ronca voz.

"Mi cuerpo debe estarlo...por qué haces esto?...debes tener alguna otra razón para hacerlo a parte de desear nuestros poderes" dijo Sakura, sonando cansada.

"Ah si?!...dímelo tu, si eres tan perspicaz" dijo la silueta deteniéndose detrás de ella.

"podría atreverme a decir que…tienes o tuviste problemas con…Clow…?"

"Oh!, chica lista…por qué pierdes el tiempo con ellos, si puedes tener mucho más poder y reconocimiento estando junto a mi?...sabes, eres muy inteligente…cuando no te haces la ingenua…"

"Gracias por la oferta y el cumplido…pero no gracias. Estoy muy bien donde y con quienes estoy ahora…o quiero convertirme en un ser despreciable y sin sentimientos como tu…"

"Hahahahaha….tienes muchas agallas, niña!...y eso me gusta, te estás desperdiciando estando con ellos….pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada más por ti, declinaste mi oferta, así que ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias" dijo el sujeto caminando alrededor de Sakura nuevamente.

"Dime una cosa, no sería más sencillo que te presentaras frente a nosotros y nos combatieras de una buena vez?" preguntó Sakura perdiendo la paciencia, le cansaba enormemente que el sujeto paseara alrededor de ella.

"Que aburrida eres…quiero divertirme con ustedes antes de derrotarlos de una vez y para siempre"

"No creas que te será fácil derrotarnos!"

"Eso ya lo sé, pero me encantan los retos" dijo el sujeto riendo a carcajadas.

"Quién demonios eres…?"

"Eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mima, ahora si me disculpas, me retiro" habó el sujeto y desaparecieron, tanto su silueta como su presencia; dejando a Sakura en esa horrible oscuridad.

Eriol se encontraba en la habitación donde descansaba Sakura, estaba tratando de rastrear la presencia que emanaba del cada vez más débil cuerpo de la chica, sin éxito alguno; Tomoyo se encontraba a su lado ayudándolo en lo que pudiera.

"*Si no lo consiguió la primera vez, dudo que lo haga ahora…*" pensó Tomoyo al observarlo intentar una y otra vez.

"Argh! No puedo rastrearlo! Esconde su presencia muy bien!....no quisiera tener que decir esto pero…el sujeto es bueno en lo que hace…" se quejó Eriol, sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras daba un suspiro cansado y de derrota.

"Tranquilo, ya verás que lo conseguirás." Aseguró Tomoyo, aunque no lo creía posible, mientras observaba cómo el chico de cabellos negros se dejaba caer cansadamente en una silla cercana a la cama.

"No entiendo cómo sucedió todo esto…cómo no lo presentimos…?" habló el joven mago mirando el rostro dormido de Sakura y luego el pálido rostro de Tomoyo.

"Recuerda que aún teniendo toda la magia no pudiste predecir algunas cosas; y según se, el nivel de magia de Sakura no llega a ser como el del Mago Clow"

"No pude predecir los sentimientos en sus corazones, pero si los sucesos que acontecerían…con respecto a ella, tienes razón, aún le falta por incrementar sus poderes" dijo Eriol tomando una mano de Sakura entre las suyas, sintiéndola muy fría, por lo cual la cubrió con cobertores y subió un poco la calefacción.

"Bajemos a comer algo, será lo mejor por ahora" habló Tomoyo caminando hacia la puerta, Eriol detrás.

***^_^***

"*Debo hacer algo!...me volveré loco estando así!!*" pensó el chico de ojos color ámbar, caminando de un lado a otro del recibidor, los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

"Oye mocoso, acompáñame…" dijo Touya pasando por el recibidor y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Eh? Me llevarás al lago para que me ahogue, verdad?...aprovecharás la crecida…no confío en ti…" habló Shaoran, mirando a su cuñado sospechosamente.

"Por qué no confiarías en mi?" preguntó Touya 'inocentemente', clara ironía en su voz; ganándose así una mirada de reproche del joven chino "Cállate y sígueme, trataremos de detener a la carta."

"Y cómo se supone que lo haremos?" preguntó Shaoran, tomando su chaqueta para salir.

"Aún no lo se, sólo sígueme y guarda silencio."

"Los demás saben de esto?"

"…dije que guardaras silencio, mocoso…" protestó Touya deteniéndose y mirando a los ojos a Shaoran.

"…tendremos que ir a mi casa a buscar mi tabla Rashin." Habló Shaoran importándole poco el tono amenazador de Touya.

"Fuiste a tu casa esta mañana, no se te ocurrió que podrías necesitarla?!"

"Déjame tranquilo." Murmuró Shaoran siguiendo su camino, sin percatarse la mirada asesina que le propinaba Touya.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Shaoran y Touya habían salido, cada quien tenía su mente ocupada en algo; ya fuese tratando de descifrar quien era el causante de todo esto, descansar o comer…como lo hacía Kero en la cocina, junto a Spinel y Fujitaka.  Éste último se retiró a buscar los demás ocupantes de aquella gran mansión, visitó casi todas las habitaciones buscando a la gente, encontrándose en el camino a Eriol y Tomoyo; y luego Nakuru.

Siguió en su busca, revisando todos los rincones de la casa; le parecía extraño no encontrar ni a su hijo, ni a su futuro yerno.  Entonces una posible causa de desaparición pasó por su mente…no podía ser…o si?

Touya y Shaoran, luego de buscar la tabla, se dirigieron…(a dónde?, siiii lo adivinaron!! -_-)…al Parque Pingüino y comenzaron a buscar la dichosa carta, sin éxito alguno, hasta que, más o menos al quinto intento y Touya queriendo matar al chico, dieron con la carta.

****

En algún lugar cercano, una silueta se levantó apresuradamente del sillón en el que descansaba y se dirigió corriendo hacia una ventana cercana, podía sentir que la carta había sido descubierta por dos personas, no sabía quienes…pero si una de ellas era Clow…. Cerrando los ojos y entrando en alguna especie de trance tomó posesión, nuevamente, del cuerpo de Sakura.  Ésta, en la residencia Hiragisawa, abrió levemente los ojos y se puso en pie, invocó su báculo y la carta 'The Fly' y salió por la ventana en dirección al parque.

****

Shaoran y Touya corrieron hasta alcanzar a ver una persona de rostro humano, pero con brazos como aletas y cola de sirena en el centro del lago, su rostro alzado al cielo, sus brazos extendidos y lluvia saliendo de éstos. Los chicos corrieron, cada vez acercándose más a la carta; pero tuvieron que detenerse pues Sakura apareció frente a ellos.

"Qué demonios creen que hacen?!" preguntó Sakura aterrizando frente a ellos.

"Vinimos a detener la carta." respondió Touya muy tranquilamente, plantándose frente a ella.

"No me hagan molestar, saben que no les conviene…" habló el sujeto a través de Sakura haciendo énfasis en 'no les conviene'.

"Sabemos muy bien lo que nos conviene y lo que no!" habló Shaoran sacando su espada y poniéndose en posición de combate; a pesar de todo le parecía muy extraño gritarle y enfrentar a Sakura.

"Piensas pelar?...que no recuerdas que es el cuerpo de tu linda noviecita?" preguntó el sujeto con un tono burlón en su voz mientras sacaba la carta 'The Sword' pero sin activarla aún.

"Lo sabemos muy bien, pero no nos detendremos por eso!" habló Touya esta vez, colocándose en posición de pelea (él sabe artes marciales, derrítanse admiradoras de Touya  xD).

"Me gusta su actitud, únanse a mí y no les haré daño!" habló el sujeto riendo a carcajadas.

"Ni lo sueñes!!" gritaron ambos al unísono.

"Les estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir y la desprecian así?!...lo pagarán caro!!" gritó el sujeto transformando el báculo en espada y lanzándose a asestar un golpe que fue repelido por Shaoran; Touya se concentraba para atacar con magia.

"Sha…Sha-oran…" habló el sujeto con la voz de Sakura, haciendo que Shaoran se detuviese.

"No le prestes atención, te esta utilizando!!" grito Touya mientras lanzaba una bola de energía, haciendo volar a Sakura unos pocos metros.

"Recuerden que es el cuerpo de la chica, si me vencen la matarán!!" rió el sujeto levantándose trabajosamente del suelo, un hilo de sangre le salía de la boca.

Shaoran, frustrado por la situación, lanzó una maldición al aire, colocándose nuevamente en posición de ataque. Touya hacía lo mismo, pero su mente buscaba una salida para detener la carta y al sujeto, sin hacerla más daño al cuerpo de Sakura; una idea surgió en su cabeza, ya sabía lo que haría.  Mientras Shaoran peleaba con ella, Touya se concentró y, colocándose en un posición en la que pudiese ver perfectamente el cuerpo de Sakura, utilizó toda su energía para detenerla.

"Qué…Qué sucede?!" gritó el sujeto deteniéndose repentinamente, soltando el báculo y mirando a todos lados.

"Golpéalo…Li, golpéalo!!"

"S-Si!" reaccionó Shaoran y, colocándose detrás del cuerpo de Sakura, la golpeó en la nuca haciendo que cayera inconsciente. Todo quedó en total silencio durante unos cuantos minutos.

"No creí lograrlo…" habló Touya finalmente, cayendo de rodillas muy agorado.

------

Continuará

-----

*****

A/N: Después de una MUY larga ausencia, por fin subo el capitulo 4, espero les guste (a los que lo leen….-_-). Esta un poco corto O_o, no me di cuenta de que sería tan corto, tendré que hacer algo con los capitulos siguientes para que sean más largos ^^' bleh…

Nos vemos en el prox. cap. ^__^  R&R!!! Pleaze!!! (si no tendré que quitar el fic…T-T)


End file.
